


Choice

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: 100words, Community: draco100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: He has a choice.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #21, "Hesitation" on draco100 and prompt #48, "Finale" on 100words at dreamwidth.

He wanted to slip away from the back of the crowd, to slither off through the dungeons and disappear. Take off, run away. What he'd seen and what he'd done - he wanted to forget.

He wanted to be forgotten.

He stood tense and trembling but he couldn't decide which way to go.

His parents stood on the other side, their pale faces twisted up with desperate fear. He hesitated, torn. This was his chance, his choice. Maybe a last chance.

His mother called to him. Her voice trembled, but she met his eyes steadily.

He swallowed hard. Finally, he moved.


End file.
